This invention relates to a wall-mountable dispenser for storing a stack of disposable funnels and allowing for individual funnel removal from the bottom end of the dispenser. The invention also relates to a composite product including disposable funnels in the dispenser.
One of the problems encountered in using funnels to direct the flow of liquids such as fuels, oils, paint, varnish, thinners or the like, is that the inside walls of the funnel often retain a thin film of the fluid passing through the funnel. When the funneling operation is completed this liquid film must then be promptly removed to eliminate dripping of the liquid from the funnel or contamination of the funnel for future use. This invention provides economical, disposable funnels in a convenient dispenser arrangement for household or industrial use. Disposable paper funnels can be economically manufactured by securely folding a sheet of paper into a hollow cone shape, outwardly rolling the upper edge to create a reinforced upper rim and trimming away the tip of the cone to create the lower open end of the funnel.
Another problem encountered in regard to funnels is that of storing the funnels when not in use It is desirable to store funnels away from dirt or other substances which might contaminate the funnel for future use, but their cone shape makes them bulky to store. This invention provides a compact storage container for maintaining a multitude of funnels in a clean condition. The container also functions as a dispenser and is easily mounted on a wall near a working area for convenient use of the funnels.
The dispenser is simple and economical to manufacture, and preferably consists of only two molded plastic units. These units are the cover member and the funnel feeder member. In the preferred embodiment, these members or units fit together in a frictional manner, with knob-like projections on the inner rim of the cover pressing against a reinforcing band on the exterior upper end of the feeder member. The simple unitary construction of the preferred feeder member includes an integral wall-mounting bracket. The connection of the bracket to the main wall of the feeder member preferably also functions as an abutment means for limiting movement of the cover over the feeder member.